GW Kids
by Ruki Kamiya
Summary: All the Pilots are cptured. Now what? They call Heero's back up person, except the flaw is that she's a 10 year old! Now that she has to go on a journey to help the others, what will Treize have in store for her?
1. An Orphan Child

An Orphan Child Rey & Resie Ramos Normal Rey & Resie Ramos 14 69 2001-11-08T00:28:00Z 2001-11-08T16:00:00Z 2 533 3041 Ramos Family 25 6 3734 9.3821 9.35 pt 2 

A/N: Okie, this is **my** plot and **I** own it, but sadly, I don't own the other characters except me and the characters I made up…-_-; Oh well, this to my friends who inspired me to write this fanfic in the first place (even though they're both boys and I'm a girl).

A man and woman were running for their life at night.  Two men with guns were chasing them. The couple headed towards an already bombed building. Now they were trapped. They couldn't go anywhere else. The woman held her baby for dear life. The men approached slowly with their guns in hand, ready to shoot. The woman got scared. "Please don't shoot us!"

            "Yeah right," the two grunted, as they shot the woman and man. Both fell to the floor, but the baby was still alive, yet the men didn't notice it. They just walked away and left. Blood was coming out from both of their chests while the woman lost grip of her baby.

            Then the baby fell out of her hands and hit its head. It started crying (notice how I say "it" all the time on that baby). An hour later, it was still crying but no one noticed, except a small 6 year old that happened to be walking around. He had brown hair, and looked serious. "Look! I found someone!" he said, pointing to the baby.

            A man rushed to where he was. "Who is it?"

            "A baby girl."

            "We should take it," the man said as he picked her up.

            "But she's a **GIRL**!!! She won't be useful as a soldier!"

            "Then we'll train her to be one. Don't tell me there's anything wrong with that, Heero." He now started to examine the girl. Weight and all. "Well, she seems to be only a few months old. We'll name it Charlene."

            "Nice name."

            Charlene all of a sudden stopped crying to look at Heero, and then she looked at the man who was holding her. She then fell asleep in his arms.

            "She looks like she was just born. What day do you think she was born?"

            "Probably around December," the man responded. It was a little easy for him to guess since it was January.

            "How 'bout December 15? 15 is a good number."

            "Hmm…Ok. Her birthday is now December 15."

3 Years Later…

            "Ok, girl, start your training!" yelled the instructor, Kenji.

            Charlene tried to shoot every dummy around as fast as she could, but her aiming was so bad, she ran out of bullets before she could even shoot one.

            "You're too slow. Even Heero could do that blindfolded when he was 3!" He slapped the side of her face. "Take a break, weak one." Then he left.

            She just stood there, trying not to cry from all the pain she got.

            Heero saw the whole thing but didn't help her. "You're too weak. How are we supposed to be a perfect soldier for the wars coming up? I should've left you with your dead parents, but no, I didn't."

            An orphan? Is that all she ever was She was really an orphan? Tears entered her eyes. She ran off quietly to think for a while. She finally went to a park and found a tree. She sat next to it, and started crying. "Is that all I ever am? Is that it? An Orphan? No matter how hard I try to make them happy, it seems like I can't at all!" she said to herself as she cried louder.

A small boy actually noticed what she said. The 4-year-old boy went up to her. "Are you ok?"

"What do you think?" she asked him, pointing to the red mark on her face Kenji made. She sniffed as she buried her head in her hands and cried more.

"It's ok." He patted her back, and sat next to her. "I get hurt more."

"You don't understand, though. I'm going through a lot more than you think."

"Huh?" He didn't quite understand this.

"I'm not allowed to explain it to you."

"Oh."

"I have to go before Kenji and Heero get really mad."

And with that, she left.

Wow, this is probably the shortest chapter I ever typed up in my life!


	2. Just a Show

7 Years Later…

            A girl was walking in the sidewalk. She had short brown hair that touched her shoulders, and she was fairly tall for her age. She heard a branch snap, but she ignored it. She just took her next step, when…

            "AHA!" someone yelled and jumped on her.

            "EEP!!!" she screamed as she fell to the ground. She looked to see who it was. Heero was there, holding her down, smiling. "Heero!!!! I'm going to school! Can't you test me later?!?!?!" she yelled in his ear before pushing him off her.

            "Charlene, you're being trained to be a perfect soldier just in case I can't come and help."

            "Boy, then this proves you can't do everything on your own," she commented with no expression on her face before leaving. "You're just turning into that Maxwell guy."

            "Whatever," he shrugged before he left the other direction.

            Ms. Minako looked at her attendance. "Class, we have a new student. Meet Charlene," she said, as she opened the door to reveal the expressionless girl. She pointed to a boy. "Sit next to him. Rikko, show her around the school, please."

            "Yes ma'am," he replied.

            She sat in her chair, and unpacked.

            "Hi, my name's Rikko."

            "I already know that," she said, yet again with no expression.

            Now he gave up hope trying to make a conversation with her.

Lunchtime…

            Rikko came up to Charlene when she was eating lunch. He crept up slowly, slowly, slowly, trying not to make a sound. He soon failed when he moved some pebbles on the ground with his foot.

            Charlene heard this, quickly turned around, and the whole thing ended up with a headlock on Rikko. She finally let go when she found out who it was. "Rikko! Don't do that!" she yelled as she let him go.

            "About time you let me go," he said trying to catch his breath.

            "What do you want this time?"

            "To show you around the school. I couldn't find you at recess."

            "Oh, that's right."

            "RIKKO! I was looking all over for you!" yelled someone. He had brown hair, brown eyes, braces, a red jacket and khaki pants on. The boy started running towards Rikko. "WHERE WERE YOU???" he yelled, shaking him violently.

            "How can you be Quatre when you shout too much?" Rikko told him.

            "Well…uh…"

            "Him? Quatre?" Charlene pointed. "Uh, no, that's not Quatre."

            "You watch Gundam Wing, too?"

            "Huh?? What's that? Is that a new show?" She paused a moment, then knew what he was talking about. "Oh, that! No, I don't watch Gundam Wing. I'll never have the time to watch anything except the war in one of the colonies. It's too horrible."

            "Oh, duh! That colony."

            "How do you know about this?"

            "The show."

            "Weird…" She looked at him. He looks familiar… "Do I know you?"

            "No. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jason. I'm also called Quatre in the Gundam Wing club Rikko, or should I say Heero Yuy, started. We're going outside to play with the other pilots today. Ya wanna come?"

            "Do I even know where you live?"

            "Across the street from your house. I've seen you from there."

            "Ok…Sure."

After School…

            Charlene started to follow them. Both of them led her to a park not far from the houses. Jason saw another boy waiting for him and Rikko to come. "Hey, Alex! We got a new kid. Meet Charlene."

            She examined him. "This guy can really put up for Wufei, if he is…"

            "He is."

            "Hmm. My thoughts exactly…" Now she heard another branch snap. She had her gun ready aimed at the bush behind her, and all this was done in two seconds. "I know you're here, Heero Yuy. Freeze."

            Rikko was confused about her gun, AND about why her gun was facing the opposite direction of him. "Huh? I AM here."

            She had her face still on the bush. "Not you. The real one."

            Now everyone was confused. "Huh? The real one?"

            Heero chuckled, as he got out of the bush, and tried to get leaves and branches out of his thick hair. "Now you know how to use your senses."

            "You never learn, Heero," Charlene complimented in a mean way, still having the gun faced at his chest.

            "Humph. You were the one who needed to learn." Now his face went back to normal: expressionless. "Listen, I'm here, because you need to leave."

            "It's my right to know why." She never lost grip of the gun faced at Heero. Her body was totally stiff, and the gun was still in her hands.

            "We need to go out and battle and rip Treize to pieces. Everyone's waiting for us."

            "And if I don't wanna go?" She still didn't put it down.

            "Then be sure Kenji will be out here to slap you again like he always does for your laziness."

            "Me? Lazy?" She pulled the trigger, but Heero quickly moved out of the way before she shot. "_Shimatta yo_! [1]"

            "You still need practice. We need to go."

            "I'm not going to."

            "Don't be stubborn." He went up, and packed a punch so hard, Charlene went flying backwards into the street.

            She tried her best to get up. Now she was mad. She stood, trying to stay up, and ran to give him her punch.

            It hurt Heero, but not enough to make him fall back. "You useless little orphan. I just could've let you stayed where you were when your parents died. Heck, Charlene isn't even your real name, and neither is your birthday. I'll just tell everyone you can't make it. I'm sure Maxwell will be excited to use his Deathscythe for once, after three years of staying with Hilde at the L2 Colony." And with that, he walked away.

            Charlene fell to her knees. He has to use that word… orphan. I wonder how his parents were like. I wonder what it's like to have a family. I don't even know the meaning of "family!" "He's right. That's all I ever am. Those stupid Pilots just take me for granted! They probably wondered where I came from after being a brat to them…" She stood up. "I…I have to go, guys. I have to go fight Oz, and that weirdo Treize."

            Jason felt a bit sorry for her. She looks a bit familiar… "Where are you going?"

            "You really wanna know? Then you'll just have to find out for yourself."

Charlene's House…

            "Well, if you really know what I'm gonna do now, you're gonna have to leave home to really find out," Charlene told them.

            "Why?" all three boys asked.

            "This isn't my real house. I really live up near the Sank Kingdom. With Heero."

            Alex started to stutter. "Y-y-you mean, Relena Peacecraft?"

            "What? Is there another Relena here?" she asked, as she ran into her room.

            Jason followed her. "I thought it's only a show!"

            "You're wrong. This war's been going on before I was born. Heero said my parents got shot by the enemy, and I'm the only family left. I don't trust him, though." She took out a suitcase, and packed some clothes from her drawer. "I'm a gundam pilot."

            "But you're just a girl."

            "The rules don't say anything about not being a girl just to join."

            "But-"

            "Look, just hurry up, pack, if you wanna follow me like I'm Ash Ketchum and you're Pikachu!"

            "But-"

            "Well, are you coming with me or no-" her computer cut her off. "An email massage?" She opened it. It was a video mail of the pilots. 

            Heero was talking. "Charlene! You need to go get some back ups, and defeat Treize, before they reach Earth!" 

Duo was in back of Heero. "Take the Deathscythe Hell. Deathscythe is already destroyed!" Then the mail stopped.

Charlene rushed back to her room to pack. "Now they need me? Gosh, they could've said that so much earlier…Fine! Leave it up to me!"

Jason, knowing that his decision would be insane to make, decided to go with her. "I'm going with you."

"Any experience, Mr. Winner?"

"Uh, a little...I think…"

"Which gundam?"

"Sandrock. And maybe HeavyArms."

"Fine. Pack up."

            Jason went to her door, and went outside, when…

            "Where are you going, Jason?" asked Rikko.

            "Packing up."

            "For?"

            "To leave to the Sank Kingdom to help out in the war."

            "What!?!?! You just wanna follow her, I know it."

            "No. I really wanna see everything up close instead of having to look closely at the TV screen. This is also serious. We thought it was just a show, but we were wrong. I'm gonna help her." So he left her house, and went straight for his.

            Rikko sighed. "What's his mom gonna say about this?" he asked himself, as he went to follow him.

Translations:

[1] Damn it!


	3. To the Sank Kingdom!

            Jason crept to his room and took out a suitcase as well. He started packing.

            Rikko ran in his room. "Jason, you know you're mom's going to notice you're gone."

            "Let her, then. If you wanna see tomorrow, I suggest you help out."

            "You really wanna help her, do you?"

            "Yeah. So?"

            "I know you like her. That's why you're helping her. Right?"

            Jason froze, then blushed. "Your point is?"

            "Is this why you're gonna risk your life just for some stupid war the Preventers can take care of?"

            "In case you haven't noticed, Rikko, she's their only hope. Don't you think she needs just a little bit of back up?"

            "Suit yourself."

            "Oh, my suit! I wonder what I should wear when I get in the Sandrock?"

            "That's not what I meant!!!!"

            "Huh?"

            "Arrrrgh…Nevermind."

            Just then, Jason's mom came in his room. "Jason? Are you in here?"

            "Yeah, mom?"

            "Oh, just wondering where you are." Then she caught sight of Rikko. "Oh, hello, Rikko!" She then noticed Jason packing some clothes in a suitcase. "Jason, why are you packing clothes? Are we supposed to go somewhere?"

            "No. I uh…have to leave."

            "For…?"

            "The Sank Kingdom."

            "Where? Isn't it that place where this one pretty girl lives on that one TV show you watch all the time?"

            "Uh, yeah, but this time, It's for real. I'm really leaving."

            "Nonsense!"

            "No, mom. Really. I'm the only hope for Earth. Unless you want it destroyed…"

            Jason's mom gave him a hard hug. "Then good luck, son. Don't forget to write!"

            When she finally let go of him, Rikko whispered to Jason, "Your mom actually let you go that easily? Great, this is gonna be harder for me to explain to MY parents…"

            Jason turned to him. "Wait. You said this mission was crazy. Now you're coming with us?"

            "Hey, I'm the one who follows you a lot, right?"

            "Fine, fine. Well, hurry up! I can't wait to get into an MS!"

            Outside, Charlene was sitting on Jason's front porch steps, thinking.

            This place is so boring. In fact, the whole world is boring! What the heck was Quatre thinking when he was gazing at the Earth from his house? Then she answered herself. "Maybe because he's a total baka?" She answered herself again. "Yeah, I guess."

            "Who's a total baka? And what's baka?"

            She turned around to see Jason, leaning at the door, his face full of curiosity. His suitcase was in front of him. Rikko was sitting on the chair that lay on his proch.

            "Someone," she muttered. I can't believe I said my thoughts out loud! "Um…A baka basically means crazy, stupid, or simpleminded fool."

            "Really? I thought you called whoever you were talking about a cow."

            "Er…uh…I think that's Tagalog. This is Japanese."

            "Oh. Well, c'mon, we gotta go. Rikko!" he called out.

            "Coming," Rikko said.

            All three went walking to her house. Charlene was a little confused at why Rikko was the only person not bringing a suitcase. "Ya know, Rikko? If you don't pack up, I think you'll be wearing some of my dresses. And pink shirts, too."

            Rikko, a little scared of the so-called "girl clothes and colors" he was about to wear if he didn't pack up, quietly rushed to his house to pack his own clothes.

            Charlene sighed. "Well, at least he doesn't need to borrow any of MY clothes."

            Jason let out a small laugh. "I can imagine him in a dress. Can you?"

            She laughed as well. "EW!"

            Rikko came back with news that Alex couldn't come with them. Charlene told him, "It's okay, Rikko."

            All three reached the school playground.

            "What are we doing here?" asked Jason.

            Charlene was looking around, confused. "Wha- Wha- What the…? Where's the ship? I guess it's not here yet."

            "Well, what are we gonna do now?"

            Charlene's cell phone rang. "_Moshi-Moshi_!"

            It was Relena. "Charlene, I am completely sorry, but the shuttle will be delayed."

            "Why?"

            "We were missing some parts. I'll call you when the shuttle is ready."

            "No, don't. I have an alternative way…" she said slyly.

            "Great! See ya!" and she hung up.

            She put her cell phone back in her pocket. "Well, the shuttle's busted, so we'll have to take another way…"

            Jason got scared. ".::gulp::. What do ya mean by, 'Another way?'"

            "Nothing…" she replied in a more slyly way.

            Charlene got in. Jason and Rikko were standing on either side of her. "Alright! Sank Kingdom, HERE WE COME!!!"

            The Deathscythe's eyes glared a green color, and then off it flew to outer space.

            Jason felt uneasy. "This is your alternate way!?!?!" he yelled as he tipped over and almost hit his head on the wall.

            "Yes," she said, her body strapped on the seat. She zipped another direction, making Jason fall on her lap. She blushed and gasped at the same time as he fell on her.

            Rikko, still hanging on for dear life, saw the couple. "OH, THAT'S NOT RIGHT YOU GUYS!!!"

            "Sorry!!!!" yelled Jason.

            "Okay, you can make yourself comfortable by being on me another time, because right now is not a good time!" shouted Charlene.

            Jason got himself back up. "Why?"

            "Because," she gulped, "We're about to be attacked by hundreds, and I mean hundreds of Mobile Suits!"


	4. The Real Charlene

Note: This is in Charlene's point of view.

            Ar~~gh! We're trapped! Now there's nothing I can do! I never got trapped by THIS many mobile dolls…er…suits! A face appeared from the screen. Whoo, great…Lt. Une…whaddya know?

            "We've got you surrounded, Duo! Surrender now!" she yelled.

            My face came up on her screen. "You baka, I'm not Duo. Your stupid boyfriend has them all captured, or were you just too drunk to realize that?" I told her in a somewhat mysterious way.

            She growled. "Who cares!?!? Surrender now, Charlene!"

            "Not without a figh~~t…" I sang.

            Ha! Now she got annoyed! "Attack!" she yelled. Now all the mobile suits started to charge forward me.

            Jason was scared, or at least he looked like he was. "Wh-what are ya gonna do now?!?!"

            "Attack, duh!" I said as I charged for them. Just a few hits with my…I mean Duo's scythe and I'm on my way. I mean it's just a few hundred mobile suits that are totally weak, right? They have nothing on me! Pretty soon, I sliced more than half the army in half, leaving them screaming until their death. I laughed. "Une, is this the best you can do?!?! Man, imagine if these mobile suits can't even touch me, I can imagine **YOUR** strength!"

            "Weak!" Jason and Rikko yelled at once. Both of them laughed so hard, and why, I don't know…

            "Thank you," I commented them.

            Lt. Une really got mad. "You little 10 year old brat…"

            Both of their laughter stopped. "10?"

            "What?" I asked them, acting innocent.

            "You'll pay!" Une yelled. "Treize!" She yelled once again, as she headed back towards the Libra.

            "Weak _onna _[1] Une…" I muttered.

            I went back to flying to the Sank Kingdom, and Jason finally got off my lap. What was he, some kind of kitty, or something?!?! But he is cute…

            I landed right where Relena wanted me to park. She sat there, waiting for us to come. I got out, and she quickly stood up, ready to greet us.

            "Why, miss Charlene, that was fast. Greetings." She bowed.

            "Yeah…right…well, anyway, these are the back-ups: Rikko, and Jason." I pointed to Rikko first, then Jason…the cutie.

            "Welcome. I hope you'll enjoy your stay."

            "We should…" I turned to look at Rikko and Jason, Rikko sort of scared of my death glare.

            "Perfect! Well, uh, I think you must be tired. Why don't you come over to the dinging hall, and have some dinner?"

            "Oh, thanks, Miss Relena."

            As we were being led to the dining hall, I thought about how all those pilots were so easily trapped by Treize. "Maybe they got drunk again. Well, that's what they get for being to stupid!"

            As usual, Jason was listening to what I said to myself again. Is that how he is? "Who got drunk again?"

            "The Gundam Pilots…er…that's what I think. Well, I think their drunkness and stupidity led them to the trap Treize made."

            "Oh."

            When we came to the dining hall, I saw…Chinese food.

            "I apologize for the food not being…fancy," Relena explained, "But I was in the mood for Chinese. Is that fine?"

            All three of us nodded. By the time I got to be seated, man, was I craving for orange chicken! And RICE!

            I got hungry. "_Doumo arigatou, Relena-Chan! Orenji Chiken wa oishi desu!_ [2]" I yelled as I dug into the sweet, warm chicken, and the hot, steamy rice.

            "Oh, I'm glad you like it! How 'bout you, Rikko? Jason?"

            Both of them also had some chow mien. "It's delicious. Thanks, Miss Relena!"

            She smiled. Now all four of us were digging in.

            After an hour of eating (it took us a while, because we were so hungry), she escorted us to our rooms.

            But that was I night I feared. You see, I hate stormy nights, and let's just say…I screamed when the loudest thunder possible just scared me, as if it were some ghost. Scared stiff, I quietly went to Jason's room. As stupid as he may seem, he's really brave. The only reason why he was scared at the Gundam battle was because he has never been in one. Typical for beginniers…

            I took a peep inside. Jason was fast asleep. "J-jason?" I whispered, and then I repeated it a little louder. "J-jason?"

            Boy, was he a heavy sleeper. He was still there, snoring.

            Another thunder came up loud. I jumped, and screamed.

            Now he woke up. "Charlene? What are you doing here?" he asked me, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

            "I-I'm s-s-scared."

            "Of?"

            "T-the t-t-thunder. Can I sleep with you? I mean, not in a dirty way."

            He turned on the lights. "It's okay." His arm was around my shoulder. I body temperature must have rose, cuz I instantly blushed. "Thunders are just sounds. It's alright." He led me to his bed, and we both set upright from the edge.

            "Well, you're a boy. I'm a girl. I mean we're both totally different."

            "How? Besides that we're the opposite sex?"

            "Well, I'm an orphan, you're not. I'm an official Gundam pilot. You're not. I was basically born to fight. You're not. You're just a nice, innocent guy I just met at school. You know, you didn't really need to do this."

            "Do what?"

            "Help me out on the battle ahead. I mean I'm just a fighting machine. I was born to fight, period. Nothing else. I was made perfect soldier just like Heero Yuy to protect Relena from any danger. You're not. You could've just stayed on Earth, and have a high chance of living longer."

            "No. I really wanted to help out."

            "Really?" I looked at him.

            "Yeah."

            Silence between the both of us rose. Then I, hating all the silence, spoke.

            "You're not like other boys. All my life, I've hated boys. Actually that's the only thing I hated besides seafood."

            "Why do you hate boys?"

            "Obviously, they always act mean to me, like my only purpose was to be tortured and bossed around by them and only them. You're really nice and kind. Thanks for helping me out."

            "No problem."

            He really made me feel better. I started to feel sleepy…

            "Charlene?" I heard him, but only slightly, as if he were far away from me.

            "…"

            "Oh, well," I heard him one more time before I started to drift off to sleep.

Translations:

[1] Woman/Girl

[2] "Thank you very much, Relena! Orange Chicken is really good!"


	5. We've got a Mission

Note: This is in Jason's P.O.V., and that this is still on the same night, and we leave off to where Charlene is sleeping.

            I can't believe what she said to me. Man, all girls ever did to me was hurt me. And she actually called me nice and innocent! She really thinks I'm innocent? I never thought a cute girl like her would ever be nice to me. She's cute, smart, intelligent, nice, and at least she's a girl who cares what I do. No other girl besides my relatives and family was ever nice to me. As she drifted off to sleep, I smiled. I was happy there was someone who'd let me go. Most girls always bossed me around. As she fell asleep in my arm, I somewhat gently pushed her to one side of my bed, while I slept on the other side.

            I woke up around 10:30. Hmm.... I wondered if Charlene is still asleep? She wasn't there! Where could she be??? The bathroom? Nah, I heard nothing. Where could she be? What if she got hurt?? Treize! What the heck have you done to her!?!?!?

            Just then I heard the door creaking open. And there she was…cute as ever! I was so worried about her I started to get mad. "I thought you were captured by Treize! You almost gave me a heart attack!!!"

            She frowned. "I'm sorry, Jason. I just didn't wanna wake you up. I came here to tell ya that breakfast is ready."

            I calmed down a bit, and walked with her to the kitchen. At least she wasn't attacked…yet. "So," I started, hoping she'd forgive me for being so mad at her a few minutes ago, "What's for breakfast?"

            "Oh, you'll see," she said. I sighed. How can I EVER get girls? Heck, I can't even understand "girl talk!"

I groaned. Boy, this was a long walk. "C'mon, tell me! I'm really hungry and I wanna know what's for breakfast!"

            She turned around, and stuck her tongue out. "Ya gotta get me first!" she giggled as she ran off, expecting me to chase her.

            "Okay, that's it! Here I come!" I yelled angrily, but playfully. So I ran off to get her. Man, for a girl, she sure is fast! I finally caught up with her, and when I was in her grasp, I grabbed her, and held her tight. Wait. Did I do that? Oh great. The things love can do to ya…

            "Aw…ya got me! And I thought I was gonna beat you to the kitchen."

            "Yeah, right. See? Boys rule, girls-"

            "Ahem. Excuse me? You've got it vice versa. It's 'girls rule boys drool.' Now, shall we eat?"

            "Sure." I let her go, and she led me to the dining room, where pancakes were set up, along with juicy sausages, crispy bacon, and scrambled eggs. Yum!

            We ate, but then Charlene set down a map before our eyes.

            "Hey, what's this for?"

            "This is a map of Treize's base. This place," she pointed to some kind of chamber, "is where the guys are held." She took out a red marker. "Rikko, you attack from the front. While they're attacking you, Jason and I will bust through the guards gates. If any guards are there, then we'll attack by force and take the uniforms to make this mission slightly easier for us. We'll then go the chamber where they're being held. If by any chance Noin or Lt. Une come by or are present, we'll tell them that Treize commanded us to torture them. Then we'll take 'em, sack 'em up in our Gundams, then leave. Any questions?" she asked as she started marking all the places we needed.

            Rikko spoke. "What if Treize is there?"

            "Uh…" she didn't know. "I dunno. We'll have to get them another time then."

            "Yeah," I started, "But then they'll probably know that we're gonna get them."

            "No. Knowing those idiots, they'll never guess…I hope."

            "I don't think an 'I hope' will count."

            "So? We're in a war. And everyone has to fight. We might have to make sacrifices. Some might end up leaving…and never come back."

            Okay, I got scared when she said that. Now I can't back out and disappoint her.

            "Well, when are we leaving?" I asked her.

            She stared at the map. "Tonight."

            Tonight? I had a feeling I was going to get hurt much more than the girls at school hurt me.

            This was too perilous. I went to my room. Rikko followed.

            "What's up?" Rikko asked.

            "I can't do this. I never should've volunteered," I explained to him.

            "Told you. You can't back out now."

            I saw Rikko look at the crack of my door, as if he knew someone was listening to us.

            "I never should've been in this fight. I never should've met her. If I had only one wish, it'd be to leave this place and forget about her!"

            That, I think, was my mistake.

            Just then we heard a Gundam take off. Rikko and I looked out the window and saw the Deathscythe take off to the sky. "I think she left without us."

            Rikko laughed a little. "I guess we're gonna have to stay, considering we don't know where it's held."

            "Oh, great," I said sarcastically.

            "At least you got our wish. Now you don't have to…"

            "Fight?"

            "Yeah…" Rikko looked at me. He seemed to know something that I didn't know.

            "What?"

            "Nothing." I think he wants me to find out for myself.

            Later that night, the G-boys finally returned, but with a limp body: Charlene.


End file.
